


Wishful thinking

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Only sometimes Dean allows himself to regret ...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Supernatural - Dean - he thinks he might have liked Ben to be his son

He always looked forward. Because looking back did only hurt. Too many memories, too many people he had lost, too many fights which had almost broken him.

But sometimes, in the bunker, the only place he called home, the only place where he could find some rest at least for a moment, he allowed himself to dream.

Lisa and Ben. He could imagine them being a family. Living in a house with a garden. Visiting Ben's school events. Teaching him to repair a car, giving him driving lessons.

This was what he regretted most. That Ben was not his son.

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for comment_fic
> 
> also posted at my journals (DW and LJ)


End file.
